nights_gripfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent
One of the main appearances of Night's Grip and When the Reaper Came. She is black with violet eyes, a white muzzle, chest and tail tip. She is a sworn enemy of Ghost. During the Story When The Reaper Came She is rolled in the story as one of the main perspectives, alongside Ghost; the other perspective. It begins with her sitting beside a river, looking at her reflection. Watching fish and mindlessly talking to them, she ends up swiping her paw at the water, growling at them: "Make fun of my misery, will you?" Behind her, Weasel appeares, followed by Flare. She lowers her head, smiling, confirming Crescent was indeed 'the one they were looking for'. She begins the story, explaining her pack, their abilities and worship: The Moon Mother. She then explains her friendship with Ghost and Stone, going into detail with Ghost more. She, Stone and Ghost playfight and muck around, knocking Ginger's herbs in the process. She scolds them, telling them to pick up their mess. They obey, and then go to play tag. They run along the borders, and Crescent pounces at Ghost who was sitting on a boulder. She loses her grip and Ghost slips off of the boulder, running off with Crescent close behind. With Stone ahead of them howling and boasting, Ghost and Crescent share glances and smirk at Stone playfully, who runs off. Crescent pounces on top of his back; Stone tumbles around to his back, with Ghost pouncing at his stomach. Stone fell to the ground in laughter; Crescent nips his ears while Ghost attacks his belly. He leaped up suddenly, sprinting back to the camp with Ghost and Crescent following behind. They howl together playfully. Six months pass. The three go to The Cavern of Stilled Waters with TreeSpirit and a few other pups to earn their Elements. Crescent listens in the underground grotto and hears dripping. Stone teases her saying, "Don't spend all of the day just standing around." and also nudging her forward. May and Lavender shove past them all; Crescent snorts in disgust, while Ghost reassures her they were both too boastful to listen to the instructions Ginger gave out. Crescent looks around again, enjoying the wondrous cavern; stalactites and stalagmites in the floor and ceiling. When Lavender tries to lap the Waters, she is scolded. Ghost and Crescent giggle under their breaths. Crescent and the rest of the pups line up around the waters' edge, ready to earn their elements. Crescent earns Darkness, and shudders when she realises she has to train with as she said, 'Creepy old Night Whisper'. She is shocked to realise that Ghost earned Ice and Fear, the dead element but nonetheless, she and Stone comfort her and sit atop the Trouble Makers Rock, the largest rock in the territory. The three rest in the sunset warmth. Crescent (similar to Moon) began to grow jealous of Ghost's extra element. She tells herself that Ghost was a friend; jealousy was not an option. She has training with her mentor, Night Whisper. He complains at her late attendance. She tells him she could barely sleep, knowing all the pups were talking non-stop to Ghost about her elements. He suggests that the training would help clear her mind. Night Whisper led Crescent to the training grounds for Darkness. He tells her that she would be learning how to summon a flame; she is confused at this, saying to him if he was teaching her Fire spells and not Darkness spells. He reassures her, "When I say 'flame', I mean a dark ''flame. It takes the shape of black fire." She managed to summon a flicker of a dark flame, no bigger than a blade of grass. Night Whisper admitted he was impressed, but she was still disappointed. When night came, he promised to teach her another spell when The Moon Mother arose in the night sky. She was weaving a wind chime when sunset approached; Stone sat beside her, asking how her training went. She replied that it went fine, focusing more on the wind chime than his words. He identified that she was messing up the chime rather a lot; he helped her, guiding her paws, showing the parts where she went wrong. She didn't care that he was helping her, and only cared about his touch; her paws being held by his. She drank in his scent, smelling damp forest and pine needles. When he was done, she snapped back to reality. Gazing into his hazel-brown eyes, she looked down at the chime. Her heart pounded when he closed in, her skin flushed in heat. She realised she was falling in love with Stone. The Moon Mother had risen, it was time for her to find Night Whisper. She asked Ginger and Cloud where her mentor was. They smirked at each other saying nothing. She knew something was up, she asked immediately. Ginger suggested that Night Whisper would be where she last saw him; the training grounds. Crescent trotted off to find him, hearing Ginger and Cloud giggling in the background. She arrived at the clearing, encountering him when he was Shadow Walking. He appeared again right in front of her, shocking her with surprise. He laughed at her, and she growled back at him, telling her mentor it was a 'cruel joke.' He laughed harder at her; she pounced at his exposed belly and the two playfought. Soon after he apologised, and told her he would teach Crescent how to vanish. Leaping atop the rocks, he said the words of tradition. He began to teach her how to Shadow Walk. Crescent was convinced that something would go wrong; he reassured her nothing would go wrong, The Vanishing Ones would find her again. A year passed, she was two years old now and it was time for the Evaluations. She fought against Lavender. Lavender was the first to attack, but was stopped by Crescent's quick thinking, and she lit a wall of dark fire. Lavender halted right before the flames; Crescent soon lit up the area with more dark fire, surrounding her opponent. Crescent leaped in the fire, but Lavender vanished. She meterialised again with a counter-spell, and set Crescent's fur aflame. Lavender pounced on Crescent's belly, placing her paw on her neck, snarling a grin of satisfaction. Crescent kicked Lavender in the jaw; she fell backward and was soon pinned. TreeSpirit said to them that they both fought perfectly, and would be soldiers from the moment forth. Although, after the battle between Ghost and May, Ghost puffed and slowly limped toward Stone, sitting between Crescent and Stone. She lay her head against his shoulder, Crescent's ears flattened in jealousy. She reminded herself to clear her mind as Night Whisper told her. But they were empty words, and Crescent's ferociousity toward Ghost began, although she hid it with a smile. She hunted with her pack for the first time that night; afterward, she and Ginger watched The Moon Mother, asking Ginger why the Moon Mother only shone fully every now and then. She responded by telling her that tonight was a night of luck and that is why she and her friends passed the Evaluations. She thought tonight could be the night to tell Stone about her feelings. She found Sky, Branch and April chatting, and asked them where everyone went. Sky responded telling her that everyone went to sleep early on a full stomach. April told her that she saw Ghost and Stone near the river. She nodded her thanks, and went off to look for them. She hid herself in the long undergrowth, seeing Ghost and Stone together, lapping at the water. She promised to wait until Ghost left to get a word in. Soon the two lifted their heads and Ghost confessed her love silently, Crescent could not hear her words. He said (enough so Crescent could hear) ''"I love you too." She fled the area, her heart broken. She gasped for air, panting, and her body and limbs shook. She tried to calm herself from the attack, but the same scene replayed in her mind. She began to hear footsteps, but she snarled at the very Moon Mother herself. She caught the two again, curling her lips in jealousy and disgust. She reminded herself that Death would come for her soon. She imagined Ghost's blood dripping from her mouth; Crescent smiled in ambition. After a hunt, Ghost invited Crescent to the kill. She glared at Ghost in anger, and shook her head. "I'm not hungry." she said. That night was the night of the attack. Crescent toppled the exploring Ghost, telling her that there was nothing Ghost could do, and that The Vanishing Ones were going to fall and so would Ghost. "Stone will watch the pack fall and then be with me!" she howled in a laugh at her childhood friend. Ghost tried to defend herself, pretending she didn't know. "You knew I loved Stone, so you stole him away from me. So for that, I will destroy you!" Crescent tried to kill her, but Ghost twisted and kicked out of her grasp. Crescent was winded by her; Ghost tried to flee. Once she caught her breath, Crescent cast a spell to the wood close by, setting the trees in dark fire. "Even if I'm not the one who kills you, you will be finished!" she growled, and ran after Ghost. She was paralysed when Ghost had cast Fear spells, and soon collapsed. When she awokened by Weasel, they walked together, Crescect looked for any movement. He reassured her there was no need to be afraid, no wolf would come to look for her. Crescent snapped at him that he didn't understand; he told her that Death made sure that no wolf remained standing. "Don't think you know everything." Crescent recalled Night Whispers' promise, that no matter how far they would walk, The Vanishing Ones would find them. She began to hear voices in the forest, saying,'' 'We'll find you, Crescent.' She began to feel very uneasy. She felt clouds of smoke touch her fur, and she vanished, running to Flare and Weasel. She began to hear voices again, this one said, 'The shadows can't hide you forever, Crescent., but she snapped back, "Try me!" Crescent reappered beside the two wolves. Weasel teased her, asking her if she found the 'ambush'. She growled at him, biting him on the muzzle, then batting it angrily. Weasel lost balance and fell over, Crescent towering him, "Never think the fight is over." she snarled, and walked away. Flare laughed at Weasel and asked her brother if she really wanted Crescent as his mate, telling him that she would kill him before having pups to him. "She looks cuter when she's insane, being paranoid like that, she'll be easier to persuade to being my mate." Flare stared at Crescent with amusement,'' 'It won't be that easy,' ''she thought to herself, '''she's going to find out she wont see her love ever again. Night's Grip She has a few appearances, and her own chapter. Crescent first appears when she is encountered by Moon; Crescent angrily asks who she is. Moon responds, telling her she is not here to hurt Crescent, and asks her who she is. She denies, saying that Moon is mistaking her for another wolf, but Moon knows Crescent is lying, and asks her to follow her. When they stop at a spot away from Stone and Ghost, she asks why Crescent is so angry. She tells her the story: Stone was snatched away by Ghost, and now Crescent can never have him. Moon invites Crescent to join The God's Children as a soldier, falsely promising that she could get her revenge and become Stone's mate, in three days. In those three days, she becomes even more hostile, defensive and secretive. It was the day just before Moon would come to kill the pack. Crescent began to warm up to her, treating her like a mother. It was night when Moon arrived again. She asked how she was, and if she was prepared for tomorrow. Crescent responds, telling Moon she was scared, and would miss her family. Moon hisses at her, telling her that family was for the weak, then if Crescent was a weakling. She denies softly, while Moon tells her it would all be better soon. She asks when she would be expecting Moon tomorrow. She gives Crescent her time pendant, and telling her when she would arrive, then takes to the sky and flies off. Crescent examines the pendant: old and had a crack on the on the glass. She smiled gratefully, liking her new accessory. A day passes. It was very soon that Moon would arrive. But, Ghost barks at her, inviting her to feed, this almost ruined the plan. Luckily, Ghost thought that Moon was just a bird, shrugging her shoulders and trotting off. Moon landed in front of Crescent, telling her that the plan was set. Crescent eagerly growls 'Let's go!' but Moon stops her, telling her that Flare and Weasel were arriving, and she and Crescent had to wait for them. It didn't take long for them to arrive. Crescent laughs when Weasel is slowed down by heavy foliage, and he bites the last twig in two. Moon tells them that the plan is now in motion. They bolt through the clearing with Moon above them, giving them motion-signals with her knife-tail and dropping twigs where to halt. They peer at TreeSpirit through the undergrowth, examining him. Moon drops a twig near him, signalling to clear the area. Ginger goes to kill him, and then Fern. She comes back to report that no alive wolves were in the area, and also tells them that the rest of the pack were fleeing. Weasel, Flare and Crescent take after them when they are halted by ten dead pack members, many gruesome deaths; blood splattered the trees. Moon clawed down from a tree, her pelt and knife-tail was red with the pack members' blood. She tells them that it would have taken forever for Flare, Weasel and Crescent to kill the pack, and so did the job herself. Crescent asks where Stone is, and Moon tells her that he managed to flee (when he was actually killed by Weasel). She is disappointed, but Moon reassures her that she's in the pack now, and that was what mattered most. Moon flapped her wings and flew at a slow pace so her pack could keep up. They reach the end of the forest to encounter the rest of the pack that manged to leave the forest, all dead, throats torn, flesh ripped. She shuddered, seeing her pack in front of her eyes, all murdered. Moon's words rang in her ears, and she reminded herself that family was for the weak. Moon flew above them and began her victory speech, and renaming herself to Death. Crescent was howling in victory alongside Flare and Weasel. Crescent appears again in chapter fifteen, 'A World Unknown'. ''She walks into Reliko's cavern, giving her a fright when she asks for her. Crescent tells her that Flare needs to get better soon, and urgers her to help her. Reliko tells her she's looking for all herbs she can in winter. Crescent objects and says that she needs to get better so she could join the hunt with her, but Reliko says she would just have to make do. She nods her thanks. She is encountered by Serpent, who tells her to go on the search party. She denies, saying that she refuses to go until Flare gets better. He snarls at her, telling Crescent that the pack needed her, but she didn't care and walked off. She has a hallucination of Stone, followed by Ghost. She snarls and tells the illusion of Ghost to leave, Stone was hers in her mind. Weasel catches her in the fit of hallucinating and brings her back by biting her ear. He tells her that Serpent told him to look after her, and that he could see why. She asked what she said, and Weasel told her that she was snarling about Ghost, and asking who Ghost was. She snarled at him, telling him it was none of his business. Crescent is seen again alongside her mate, Weasel, and dragging a young buck to the cave entrance where Sin, Bless and Willow were being held captive. Death says that she thought her parents would be hungry, and offered to feed them. Sin thanks her, calling her 'Death' by accident and not addressing her as Queen. Although she says that her parents can call her whatever they liked, and says to call for her if they needed anything (hinting that she wanted her parents to call her by her former name, Moon). Although, Crescent hadn't left when her leader and mate did. She was still, and focused on Bless, mistaking her for Ghost, and saying, "He...he's mine." Bless said to her mate that there was something odd about Crescent when she had left and was out of earshot. Sin was curious as to why Crescent was so hostile toward his mate; Bless shook her head without an answer. Crescent was seen at a river in the next paragraph, lapping up the water, and sighing to herself. She was alone, even Weasel was beginning to reject her; she knew that something was wrong, and that she could hurt him (or any of her packmates) by mistake. She began attached to her reflection, and began to cry. Flare came along, and sat down for a talk, observing her friends tears. She asked gently what was wrong, Crescent replying that she didn't know, trying her best to explain. Flare suggested to go see Reliko, but Crescent snapped back, "...I already did! She said...she said to stay away from the pack. I know why. She wants me away because...becayse she's afraid I might hurt somebody." Flare passively responds that she knew that Crescent wouldn't ever hurt her pack, but Crescent thought otherwise. She hoped her friend would get well soon; Crescent snarled that she had no choice in getting well whatsoever. Crescent looked at her reflection again when Flare left, the image rippling with the tiny waves of her tears. She began to tell herself that all she had left was what she looked like, but when a splash distorted the image and 'attacked' her, she turned it down and said, "No...I was wrong. There's nothing left." The splash was actually not a hallucination, but a real splash, caused by Lunar the raven, who threw a rock in the stream. She told Crescent she tried to snap her out of the depression; Crescent asked who Lunar was, but she says she doesn't have a name (she's hiding her past as much as she can). She then asked if Crecent knew who she was, if ''she had a name. She tells Lunar she doesn't know who she is (as she is losing track of who she is because of her mental illnesses). Crescent tells Lunar her name, and says to Lunar that she would give the bird her own name; Lunar obviously protests and tells Crescent her name. From then on she becomes Crescent's companion. Trivia *She is full of paranoia, shizophrenia and traces of psychosis. She also begins to develop rabies further down the track. She is the most mentally-ill of all the characters. *The reason she is so mentally ill is because: she believes Stone is alive, and seeing as she cannot find him, it's made her very uneasy. It also broke her heart and made her very hostile when Ghost 'took her place', which is why she's held a grudge against her. *Even though Stone is dead, she is still mates with Weasel, and is pregnant with his pups. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Wolves Category:The Vanishing Ones Category:The God's Children Category:Darkness Mages Category:Incomplete Category:Residents of the Glade Category:Deceased